Sem Hesitar
by Ia-Chan
Summary: Porque mesmo sabendo de tudo o que ia acontecer, e que nada iria dar certo, Regulus entregou em uma bandeja seu corpo e sua alma para o Lorde das Trevas.[Slash, POV Regulus]


Alerta: Contém conteúdo homossexual, inclusive sugestão de sexo. Se não gosta do gênero, não aconselho a ler.

Os trechos em negrito formam uma seqüência quando lidos separadamente, embora interajam com o restante do texto também.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Sem Hesitar_,** _às Últimas Conseqüências_

* * *

**Porque desde a primeira vez em que Regulus Black olhou para o Lorde das Trevas, ele **_**soube**_** que havia algo de diferente.**

Talvez fosse só a expectativa do momento, ao ser apresentado ao homem que suscitava uma exacerbada idolatria em alguns, e o mais perpétuo ódio em outros, mas o fato é que Regulus, recém formado em Hogwarts, _soube_, naquele instante e naquele olhar, que estava frente-a-frente com um homem que poderia despertar nas pessoas as mais intensas reações, e os mais profundos sentimentos.

**Porque, mesmo tendo uma rara percepção, em meio ao fanatismo ligado ao Lorde, e decidido não idolatrá-lo, no fundo Regulus **_**sabia**_** que não poderia fugir à regra de se impressionar de alguma forma com aquele homem.**

No começo talvez fosse por ele ser teoricamente perfeito pelos padrões sonserinos: Tom Marvolo Riddle possuía aguçada inteligência, língua ferina, dotes de estrategista, um grande poder de convencimento, e um poder mágico e conhecimento de Magia Negra que ultrapassava o de qualquer outro bruxo. Tudo isso além da...grande beleza que Regulus relutava em admitir que esse possuía.

**Porque quando finalmente admitiu, seis meses depois de aliciado como Comensal, que sim, achava o Lorde que havia escolhido para si tremendamente sedutor, Regulus **_**sabia**_** que aquela combinação da atração pelo corpo físico dele e pelo poder de sua magia não poderia resultar em uma boa mescla, e que não as coisas não acabariam bem.**

Os encontros formais entre Regulus e o Lorde das Trevas eram muito raros, e nunca estavam a sós, mas o herdeiro dos Black só precisou de outros seis meses para descobrir que ficava simplesmente hipnotizado pelo magnético e profundo olhar de Tom Riddle. E perceber que, ao contrário do que diziam, o Lorde não era frio. Nem quente. Ele só tinha o olhar mais intenso que Regulus já vira em alguém, e seus sentimentos -coisa que alguns duvidavam que ele tivesse- deviam ser igualmente intensos, devoradores. E se Riddle sabia odiar como ninguém, Regulus ousou imaginar que a regra pudesse se aplicar a outras emoções...

**Porque o caçula dos Black **_**sabia**_** que havia algo de errado e muito estranho no fato do Lorde ter o deixado excluído de missões importantes e perigosas por um ano e meio, enquanto dois de seus ex-colegas de escola já haviam perecido o servindo. E sabia mais ainda que era estranho o Lorde o chamar um certo dia em uma missão individual, em um bairro aparentemente tão pacato...**

Naquele dia, seu coração de moço de 19 anos havia disparado ao se sentir abraçado por trás, no quartinho de hotel onde deveria estar sua vítima. Um tremor havia o percorrido, e poderia ter sido de medo, se Regulus não _soubesse_ que aquele abraço possessivo só poderia ter sido executado por uma pessoa. O ar lhe faltou ao encarar Riddle, cuja expressão era indecifrável, e ele sentiu que poderia chorar, de tantos sentimentos que transpassavam sua mente e corpo, ao compartilhar de um beijo intenso que ele não poderia nem mesmo especular quem havia começado...

Mas Regulus se negou terminantemente a virar e abaixar suas roupas, como seu Lorde havia lhe ordenado. "Sou seu, meu Lorde. Como sua propriedade não devo me humilhar, nem perante o senhor mesmo. O que o senhor acharia de uma propriedade que se humilhasse assim?" -Ele havia replicado, mesmo sabendo que o Lorde das Trevas poderia facilmente mandar seu corpo obedecer sem o auxílio da mente, com um simples aceno de varinha. E o azar de Regulus foi que mesmo podendo, o Lorde não o fez.

**Porque Regulus _sabia _que quando se deitasse com Tom Riddle, por escolha, ele estaria perdido para sempre.**

Não demorou a acontecer, e enquanto era possuído um pouco bruscamente por seu Lorde, Regulus sorria entre os gemidos de prazer e dor, por saber que sua condição fora respeitada: eles estavam fazendo amor de frente. De frente, para que pudesse sondar e vagar por aqueles olhos tão intensos, enquanto tinha a confirmação de que estava realmente, completamente perdido. O que ele não sabia é que Riddle, mestre em Legismancia, também aproveitava aqueles segundos de contato visual, se divertindo com o que acontecia em sua mente, como se dissecasse seus segredos com a frieza e precisão de quem disseca as tripas de um animal.

**Porque também **_**sabia **_**que nunca ouviria um "eu te amo", nem nenhuma "babaquice sentimental" do tipo da boca de Tom Riddle, mesmo que estivessem há dois anos eventualmente compartilhando a mesma cama. Mas isso não o impediu de dizer quando achou que o outro precisava.**

"O que disse, Black?"

"Eu o amo."

"Quer acabar até com o tesão que sinto eventualmente por você?"

"...Alguém já havia dito isso para o senhor?"

Recebera na hora uma maldição Cruciatus por seu atrevimento, mas ao contrário do que costumava fazer em seu tratamento com outros, Riddle parou com o feitiço antes que ele desmaiasse e ainda o levara para se recuperar na cama. E foi nesses pequenos gestos que Regulus aprendeu a ler algum tipo de carinho que seu Lorde nutria por ele...no abrandamento das punições, nos olhares abrasadores que às vezes recebia, ou nos sorrisos fugidios, que se esforçava tanto para arrancar.

**Porque ele também **_**sabia **_**que não poderia fugir do sentimento que o atormentava com tanta intensidade que fazia com que ele quisesse devorar de dentro para fora Tom Riddle, como se fosse um veneno corrosivo, o preenchendo, marcando, até sufocá-lo, e fazer com que se fundisse total e completamente consigo mesmo. Um amor egoísta, quase canibal. **

Era um desejo secreto de Regulus ver Tom Riddle se despedaçando emocionalmente em sua frente, apenas para que pudesse ver mais uma das facetas de seu Lorde. E assim se quebrar, quebrar ele não sabia o que, aquela espécie de barreira que havia entre eles, que o fazia muitas vezes trazer a mão de volta, quando essa ia desobedientemente tocar no rosto ou nos cabelos de Riddle em gestos que muitos considerariam carinhosos, mas que para o Lorde das Trevas eram inoportunos. Queria também descobri-lo, embora ao mesmo tempo temesse perder parte de uma certa magia, no caso de descobri-lo por inteiro. Aquela aura de mistério que envolvia seu Lorde era simplesmente... afrodisíaca. E Regulus era atormentado pelas contradições suas e do próprio Tom Riddle.

Um dia finalmente flagrara Riddle rosnando enquanto praguejava baixinho, puxando de leve os próprios cabelos, como se não tivesse consciência do que fazia. Claro que Regulus não esperara realmente que o Lorde das Trevas chorasse quando contrariado. Ele não passou muito tempo desapercebido no quarto, e quando seu Lorde se virou, sentado na cama ainda, o Black ficou surpreso de não ter recebido algum castigo por espiar naquela hora inapropriada... e ainda mais surpreso ficou quando um Tom Riddle estranhamente conformado aceitou seus consolos murmurados ao pé do ouvido, e seus carinhos...

**Porque mesmo **_**sabendo**_** de **_**tudo **_**o que ia acontecer, e que **_**nada**_** iria dar certo, Regulus entregou em uma bandeja seu corpo e sua alma para o Lorde das Trevas. **

Regulus Black não foi mais um que idolatrou Voldemort a ponto de lhe oferecer oferendas de sangue, nem outro a nutrir um ódio obsessivo, como fazia seu irmão mais velho... Mas sim o único a aprender a ver como humano o Lorde das Trevas, nem como um deus, nem como um monstro.

Para ele Voldemort era Tom Riddle, um homem intenso, com seus motivos, suas contradições, suas paixões... E era isso que tanto o atraia no Lorde das Trevas: O fato de ele ser alguém tão humano que levava as últimas conseqüências seus sentimentos, enredando toda a sociedade bruxa em seus desígnios, fazendo que o mundo literalmente rodasse ao seu redor. Ele tinha o poder de mudança, e isso era intrínseco nele. Isso atraia muito Regulus. Assim como os olhos dele, que pareciam querer sugar até a luz para dentro de um buraco negro, a boca que se curvava em diferentes sorrisos, geralmente cínicos, maldosos, mas às vezes em sorrisos discretos de aprovação que faziam o coração do jovem Black disparar. A mesma boca que costumava proferir maldições imperdoáveis costumava beijá-lo de noite, e ás vezes, muito raramente, as palavras que saiam dela faziam com que Regulus se sentisse útil... o que equivalia a muita coisa, pelo menos na concepção de um homem que achava que todos eram peças descartáveis de seu imenso jogo.

**E por escolher seu caminho ao lado do homem mais poderoso que se tinha conhecimento no mundo bruxo, Regulus _sabia_ que teria de pagar. E não hesitou quando chegou a hora.**

O herdeiro dos Black havia implorado para que Voldemort não dividisse sua própria alma: havia buscado toda e qualquer informação sobre horcruxes a que tinha acesso, e descobrira que o ritual desumanizava quem o utilizasse, ao requerer tantas mortes e dividir a alma. A pessoa não seria mais humana, e Tom Riddle perderia toda aquela humanidade concentrada, que era exatamente o que mais admirava em seu Lorde. Ele vivia intensamente suas emoções, não as disfarçando como a maioria das outras pessoas, conforme a conveniência.

"Não pode valer a pena esse processo, meu senhor... Do que lhe adianta vida eterna sem uma alma? Pedras também têm vida eterna... Me diga por favor que não quer parar de sentir..." -Regulus implorara em pranto. Sabia que Riddle sentia algo por ele, mesmo que não chegasse aos pés do que ele nutria com sofreguidão por seu Lorde.

"Você só está com inveja de mim, Black. Eu vou viver para sempre, você não. E o que adianta sentir? Isso é só um consolo para os fracos... eu serei um líder que não conhecerá esse tipo de fraqueza humana." -O Lorde respondera, e o que Regulus não sabia é que em grande parte fora sua influência nas emoções sempre controladas de Voldemort que faziam com que esse almejasse não sentir mais aquelas "distrações" sentimentais.

**Quando não mais adiantaram suas súplicas desesperadas para que Voldemort não começasse o macabro processo de divisão da própria alma, Regulus o beijou, por não haver nada mais a ser feito. E o beijou sabendo que nunca mais poderia fazer aquilo de novo, e estariam de lados opostos dali em diante.**

Regulus Black não poderia conceber que aquela criatura com dois sétimo da alma da pessoa que havia amado ainda existisse daquela forma, com o corpo de Tom Riddle, atormentando sua existência. O Lorde ainda conseguia sentir ódio, muito ódio, como se a emoção que predominava na hora de matar as pessoas para fragmentar sua alma tivesse sido congelada para sempre naquele corpo zumbi, sem essência que o guiasse. Regulus achava muito irônico o Lorde das Trevas utilizar Inferi para seus propósitos quando ele próprio havia se transformado em um.

**Mas foi principalmente por Voldemort ter roubado de si completamente Tom Riddle que Regulus decidiu ajudar a destruir aquele ser que não poderia mais ser considerado humano. Era um egoísmo, sim, mas não poderia coexistir com seu Lorde tão mudado.**

Sabia onde estaria uma das horcruxes, apesar do Lorde das Trevas não haver lhe contado, e até tentado lhe esconder. Regulus foi com o elfo doméstico dos Black à caverna e não hesitou em entrar nela. Sabia de todos os truques, havia passado meses decorando o que devia fazer, sentindo o rastro de magia de seu Lorde, que continuava latente. Voldemort havia se tornado ainda mais forte depois daquele ritual, mas Regulus sabia que aquela essência que ele havia dispensado no feitiço ia fazer falta em algum momento, que aquela falta de amor seria a fraqueza dele.

Regulus Black possuía a habilidade de manter espantoso sangue frio nas situações mais inesperadas e difíceis. Era como se sua alma se recolhesse nos recônditos de si, e seu corpo só obedecesse a uma mente analítica desenvolvida pelas gerações Black. Ele atravessou o lago coalhado de mortos sem medo ou horror... apenas um leve franzido nos lábios aristocráticos, como se fosse sua obrigação de cavalheiro inglês mostrar o quanto era repugnante aquela água, e como aquela caverna apresentava graves falhas de estética. O Lorde das Trevas realmente não havia economizado em corpos.

Obrigou seu elfo doméstico tomar todo o líquido que o separava do famoso medalhão onde jazia a horcrux, mesmo que ele parecesse queimar suas vísceras a cada gole e gritasse tanto que Regulus jurava que até Londres se ouvia.

Mas uma vez tomada a decisão, ele iria até as últimas conseqüências. Regulus não era um homem que desistisse no meio de seus desígnios. Sem se abalar pegou o medalhão quando este se tornou visível, e recolocou um falso no local. Sua intenção era ganhar mais tempo com aquela artimanha, pois só o próprio Lorde das Trevas conseguiria identificar o engano, e só depois de obrigar algum escravo-comensal a beber aquele líquido que Regulus não tinha vontade alguma de provar.

"_Ao Lorde das Trevas_

_Sei que há muito estarei morto quando ler isto,_

_mas quero que saiba que fui eu quem descobriu o seu segredo._

_Roubei a Horcrux verdadeira e pretendo destrói-la assim que puder._

_Enfrento a morte na esperança de que, quando você encontrar um adversário à_

_altura, tenha se tornado outra vez mortal._

_R.AB."_

A taça se encheu novamente assim que ele depositou a falsa relíquia, e Regulus sorriu ao imaginar a expressão que Voldemort faria ao ler seu bilhete para a posteridade. Ele certamente sentiria quando o pedaço de sua alma fosse quebrado, e procuraria em todos os lugares para saber qual havia sido a horcrux destruída, quem haveria feito o ataque.

Regulus saiu da caverna com as roupas levemente úmidas em alguns pontos, mas com a postura impecável. Assim que se viu em relativa segurança, após ter aparatado em um pequeno hotel, Regulus testou todos os feitiços possíveis para abrir a horcrux, destrói-la, mas nenhum efetivamente adiantou. Seu Lorde era mesmo poderoso. Mas ele ainda tinha uma alternativa...

_**Sei que há muito estarei morto quando ler isto. **_

Havia uma magia elementar, de qual todo bruxo tinham consciência no fundo, mesmo quando ninguém lhes informava. Os próprios trouxas às vezes poderiam executá-la, sem querer: Dar a própria vida para um objetivo, sacrificar-se para que esse fosse cumprido. Foi um ritual simples, e por isso tão poderoso. As maiores magias eram fáceis de serem executadas, mas a pessoa deveria estar disposta a pagar um alto preço.

_**Roubei a Horcrux verdadeira e pretendo destrói-la assim que puder.**_

Fora uma promessa, e Regulus sentiu tanta felicidade em sentir a alma de Voldemort se despedaçando em suas mãos como quando sentira quando esse o tinha beijado pela primeira vez. Porque estava o _sentindo_, embora de maneiras completamente diferentes. Queria se encharcar na essência de Tom Riddle...

_**Enfrento a morte na esperança de que, quando você encontrar um adversário à **__**altura, tenha se tornado outra vez mortal.**_

Logo a magia cobrou sua dívida, e Regulus sentiu o mundo lhe abandonar. Foi encontrado morto seis horas depois, por sua própria prima Bellatrix Lestrange. Ela teria lhe despedaçado todo o corpo para se vingar do primo desertor, se o próprio Lorde das Trevas não tivesse a parado quando o cadáver já não possuía um dos braço. E sorrido. Voldemort não poderia estar mais orgulhoso de Regulus Black...

* * *

Essa fic é dedicada à minha querida amiga Lilith, pelo aniversário dela no dia 18 de agosto...está atrasadíssima, eu sei, mas é que eu revisei milhares de vezes porque sou perfeccionista... Então se acharem algum erro de gramática me avisem, por favor...

Espero que gostem, e deixem reviews se puderem!

Beijos!

Ps: Ainda não li o sétimo livro de HP, então estou me baseando no sexto, e pressupondo que o Regulus seria o RAB.


End file.
